Outburst
by MissFiyerabaMeponineSherlock
Summary: Éponine finally tells Marius how she feels about him when he asks her to find Cosette.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I wrote this in class because I was bored and, well, who does school work anyway? I mean... uh... just kidding! Stay in school! Er... anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis or any of the characters.**

_Outburst_

Cosette. My blood runs cold at the thought of her name. Cosette.

Why her? Why does it have to be that drasted Cosette that he falls in love with!? Marius and Cosette... it sounds so wrong! _I_ loved him first, _I_ have been his friend for years! And now that blissful blonde gets him. It's so unfair! And all it took was a glance... one bloody glance and now he thinks he's in love with her! I've been in love with him for years... but he is blind, so very blind. How has he not noticed? His friends have noticed, his friends openly tease us... but does he notice? Of course not! Bah! Men... Will he ever notice? I think I should die if he never does... But he loves his Cosette, he no longer needs me in his life. He has her... what does he even know about her? He hasn't even talked to her! Yet... yet he loves her... And what does that say about me? Why has he never looked at me that way, with his eyes full of love? I've made my feelings for him quite obvious. Though, I guess, not obvious enough, for he is still oblivious.

"'Ponine?" Marius says, breaking my train of thought. I look at him. "That girl... I think you called her 'Cosette', well... I've been thinking, you know how I feel about her, how I love her so..." I force the tears to stay out of my eyes. Doesn't he know that he's killing me, that with every word he says I die inside? "You know your way around Paris, better than anyone I've ever known. 'Ponine, will you find her for me? Will you find Cosette?" he asks. I freeze. Did he just... surely he didn't just ask... He wants me to find her. He wants me to find his love for him. Does he not know that me doing so would be an act of self-harm? Does he not know the pain he is inflicting upon me? This time, I can't fight it anymore. The tears fall from my dark blue eyes. "'Ponine?" he asks, worried now that he sees the tears glistening in my eyes.

"Damn it, Pontmercy." I mutter, turning away from him and wiping away my tears. But it's of no use, my eyes continue to glisten with tears.

"'Ponine, what's wrong?" he asks, placing a hand on my shoulder and turning me to face him. I look him dead in the eyes and neither of us are prepared for the next thing that comes out of my mouth.

"I love you, damn it! That's what's wrong!" I exclaim, causing him to gasp in surprise. "But you! You hardly spare me a second glance... you've seen Cosette once and you love her... I guess that means no one could ever love me. You knew after a single glance that you love her, well no one could glance at me and know, without a doubt, that they love me. I'm a street rat. That's all I'll ever be, I know... And then, then you go on and on about your love for her, meanwhile I'm dying inside. Now you want me to find her? Do you know how much that hurts?" I ask, not really expecting an answer.

"'Ponine, I–"

"I love you! I have for years and... well, now you know." I can see he's about to say something. I shake my head. "I don't need you to tell me that you don't love me. I know. My God do I know! I bet you're disgusted, but your just too polite to recoil in disgust. Just let me leave with some dignity, I don't need you to tell me..." I look down, "I suppose you never want to see me again..." And then Marius kisses me. His lips are soft, just like I'd always imagined they would be. His strong arms wrap around my waist and he holds me to the kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him with a blind passion. It seems like hours before we separate. I look into his bright green eyes and I smile, my first real smile in a long time. He smiles back and kisses my forehead lightly.

"Hey 'Ponine?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

**And there ya have it! In the next chapter you'll find the alternate ending to this.**


	2. Alternate Ending

**This is the alternate ending. You see, when I first wrote **_**Outburst**_** it had a completely different ending, but my friends were all like **_**"No, you should change it! It needs a happy ending."**_** However, I thought y'all might want to see what I had originally come up with so here it is...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis or the characters.**

"Damn it, Pontmercy." I mutter, turning away from him and wiping away my tears, but it's of no use. My eyes continue to glisten with tears.

"'Ponine, what's wrong?" he asks, placing a hand on my shoulder and turning me to face him.

"I love you, damn it!" I exclaim, surprising both of us. My hand flies up to my mouth.

"'Ponine–" he starts to say, but I run away from him. He chases after me, but I am much faster than him.

...

I don't see Marius again. I avoid him. It's not until I hear of Lamarque's death and the barricade formed in the Rue de la Chanvrerie that I seek him out. I know that he will be at the barricade, so that's exactly where I go, dressed as a boy. If he is going to die at the barricade, then so am I.

I climb over the barricade. My eyes find him immediately. His eyes meet mine, but he does not seem to recognise me. I look away and, this time, my eyes meet Enjolras'. I can tell by the look that he gives me that _he_ does recognise me. He walks over to me.

"Éponine, what are you doing here?" he asks me.

"Er... vive la France?" I reply unconvincingly. It comes out sounding like a question.

"Don't get yourself killed for Pontmercy."

"Who said that I was here for him?"

"Éponine, I know that you're in love with him. Don't be an idiot. Get out of here while you can."

"I could say the same to you." I say coldly. "Marius will die here just as everyone else will die here. No one will get out now. If Marius is going to die then so am I."

"We're dying for Patria."

"You're being martyrs."

"And you're not?" Enjolras says, "There's no denying that we will die. We've already lost many in the first attack. The people have not risen, but just because we've been abandoned by the people does not mean that we will abandon them. We die for France, and, someday, the people will rise. We die for the people. What do you die for? A man."

"No, I die for the same thing as you. I die for love, but not for France." I tell him. He sighs. "I love him, Enjolras. I love him with all that I am. If he dies then I will follow shortly after... that is if I don't die before him." Suddenly, the barricade is rocked by another wave of gunshots.

"POSITIONS!" Enjolras shouts. Everyone hurries to where they're meant to be. I watch as the barricade is nearly taken. The National Guard all come at once and they start to climb. Unarmed, there is nothing I can do, nothing except watch.

Then I see Marius climbing to the top of the barricade with a powder keg... more importantly, I see the musket aimed at him. I run over and climb the barricade just in time to grab the musket and guide it over to me. I'm shot. The bullet pierces my hand and traverses out my back. I stumble back and lose my footing. I fall all the way down. I take off my hat and hold it to my chest in an attempt to staunch the flow of blood. Oh God how it hurts! I bite my blouse to keep from crying out. I'm faintly aware of Marius shouting:

"Fall back or I blow up the barricade!" I force myself into a sitting position and I lean against the barricade. I watch as the National Guard falls back. "Éponine?" Marius is looking at me. He climbs down and walks over to me. "What are you doing here?" he asks. He catches sight of my hat, my blood is now seeping through it. "'Ponine, what have you done?" he pulls the hat away and gasps as he sees my wound. With each pulsation there is a flow of blood, like a jet of wine from an open cask. He kneels down next to me and takes me in his arms. I can see how much he worries about me. I manage a weak smile. It starts to pour. Within seconds, we're both soaked. Marius is frantic. I can't help but shudder as there's a darkness that comes without a warning.

"Don't you fret, Monsieur Marius, I don't feel any pain." My chest and hand throb painfully as if to remind me of my lie. "A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now." I look into his brilliant green eyes. "You're here, that's all that matters to me. You will keep me safe, pressed close against your heart. And rain will make the flowers grow." I whisper.

"But you will live, 'Ponine." he whispers. I smile and close my eyes. The darkness almost takes me then. It's his voice that brings me back. "Look at me." he begs. I open my eyes and look at him. "Love knows how to heal your wounds."

"Even love can do nothing for me. Just hold me now and let it be." I gasp as a wave of pain crashes over me.

"You would live a hundred years if I could show you how." his voice is shaky. There are tears in his eyes now. It almost makes me smile to know that he will miss me. "I won't desert you now." he promises, his voice breaking.

"The rain can't hurt me now." I manage another weak smile. "You are the spring time returning. And you... will... keep... me safe. And you... will keep me... close..." It's becoming harder to form words. "I'll sleep in your embrace... at last... The rain that brings... you here is Heaven blessed... I feel... better, but where's this darkness coming from?" I try to blink away the darkness that threatens to take over. I focus on Marius. Our faces are less than an inch apart. "A breath away... from where you... are..." I breathe, "I've come home... from so far!" I gasp again in pain. Marius holds me closer. I can see it in his eyes that he blames himself for me dying. I wish I could make the pain in his eyes go away, so I whisper: "It is nothing, Monsieur Marius, I no longer feel the pain." A tear rolls down his cheek.

"Sleep in peace, dear Éponine, you won't feel any pain."

"A little fall of rain, a few raindrops." we sing together. I convulse in pain.

"I'm here." he whispers. I smile weakly.

"That's all... that matters... to me... You will keep me... safe..."

"I'll wait here,"

"Held close against your heart." I whisper, tears of pain filling my eyes. My God, the pain is unbearable.

"Until you are sleeping." He understands now that I will die. I can see how it's killing him. I raise my injured hand to caress his face.

"And rain..."

"And rain..." he echoes. The pain reaches it's climax and I gasp.

"Will... make the... flowers..."

"Will make the flowers..." I feel his tears drip on to my face. "I love you, 'Ponine." he whispers. I lean up and kiss him with the last of my strength. He kisses me back and, for once in my life, I am happy. I let the darkness consume me.

**There ya go. Depressing, right? **


End file.
